Beso?
by Siren to the Werewolves
Summary: "And the payment?" he ask hesitantly. "A beso" she said simply.Marcus looked at her slightly confused  "Beso?" She giggled, took her hand from his, "Lesson number one Marcus, Beso means Kiss" MarcusXOc


**I DO NOT own Gears Of War 1, 2, or 3.**

**This scene is between Marcus and My Oc, Angel Rodriguez. She Carlos and Dom Cousin. At this point Marcus and Angel have already meet, something has already sparked between them. This is just the main point where Marcus acts on his feeling. Marcus may be a Little tweaked let me know if I went to far. Any ways, this may be a bit Fluffy I think. Song that inspired this was Hero by Enrique Igleisas (This is Before Marcus Carlos, and Dom enlisted, their still in school.) **

**Sorry for any Errors or incorrect spelling. **

So are you coming this weekend?"

Carlos asked Marcus, on their way home for the store.

"For your parents anniversary party right?"

"Yeah"

"You sure they want me there?"

"Do we have to go through this again, yes they want you there, I want you there. DOM wants you there. Plus you get to see Angel again."

"She'll be there?"

"Yup"

"Yeah I'll...be there"  
>When Saturday rolled around, and Marcus showed up in a suite and tie. People were every where around the Santiago home, people were dancing in the drive way, a few people were at the table were Mrs. Santiago food was placed.<p>

"Marcus!"

Dominic came running up to Marcus.

"Hey you made it" Dom smiled up at him, Dom has since lost most of his baby fat, and was now entering his awkward stage.

"Yeah I did"

"Come on, come say hi to my parents"

They walked up to to the Santiago's

"Mr. And Mrs. Santiago congratulation"

"Marcus" Eva Santiago pulled away from Eduardo Santiago pulling Marcus into a hug and giving him a kiss on the check.

"Oh Marcus you look so handsome" Eva had a big smile on her face, and she looked at Marcus.

"You look so grown up" she step back to get a better look at Marcus, she back right into Mr. Santiago

"Nice for you to join us son."

"Thank you Mr. Santiago"

"Does Carlos know you showed up yet?"

"No Dad hes out on the Dance floor with Angel"

Eve laughed and smiled at her "sons"

"Still? I think Carlos is trying to send a message to most of the boys here"

Dom even laughed,

and turned around looking at the dance floor,

"Speaking of, there they are."

Dom pointed to the dance floor. From where they where standing he could see, his best friend and his cousin on the dance floor; And Marcus could swear he felt his heart stop. Carlos was in a black suit and white dress shirt, with his arms around Angel, her dark brown hair was mostly pulled away from her face, and is was curled in gentle waves. He tuned them both around quickly, he could hear her screech, and laugh. She wore a long white strapless dress. With tall white high heels to top it off. Carlos proceed to pick her up off the floor and spin even fast. The Family that were around them either stop dancing to laugh, or continue to dance while they gave a chuckle.

"Carlos! I'm gonna be sick! Stop!"

"Say UNCLE!"

"UNCLE...EDDY!"

Mr. Santiago just shook his head and tighten his grip on his wife.

"Carlos! Put you cousin down and come say high to Marcus!"

Carlos stop spinning putting Angel down but she held on to his arm still dizzy.

"Marcus!" Carlos yelled with his arm still out for Angel to hold on to.

Angel looked up from the floor, her dark brown eyes meet Marcus light steel blue eyes.

They walked over to him, Marcus giving Carlos a hand shake.

"Marcus?" Angel looked smiled at him.

"Hi Angel, it nice to see you again."

She wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a hug, and a kiss on his cheek. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

"Its nice to see you to. How have you been?"

"Ive been good, and your self?"

"Good, good, is great to see you"

"Great to see you to" Marcus sat there quiet now between Angel, Carlos, and Dom. Mr. And Mrs Santiago had went off to talk to their family and other guest.

Carlos coughed nudging Marcus in the side.

"Uh.." Marcus just looked at Carlos, completely clueless.

Dom took charge "Uh Angel, lets go get them some drinks yeah?"

"Yeah ok. You want anything Marcus?"

"Water please"

"Of course"

Dom held his arm out to Angel

"Trying to impress some one Dom?"

"Shut it Angel"

"OO Wheres Maria"

"Angel!" Carlos chuckled as the two younger ones walked away, turning back to Marcus he pulled at his collar

"Smooth Marcus"

"What?"

"Don't Bull shit me, you could of asked her to dance, take a walk, you gotta make your move!"

"Well she doesn't seem that interested in me anyways."

"Oh trust me she interested"

"Really?"

"Mm-Hm"

"Here you go Marcus"

he turned around to see Angel handing him a cup, his heart was beating fast, his palm felt a little sweaty, but his face remained the same, He couldn't believe he was going to "Make his move" like Carlos said.

"Thank you. You look beautiful tonight, by the way Angel"

a blush came to her cheeks,

"Thank You Marcus"

Subtly as he could he rubbed his hand against his pant leg to get rid of any of the sweat that may have been there.

"Dance with me?" He held his hand out to her. She looked between him and his hand, the blush still prominent on her face. She placed her cup on the table, and took his hand.

"Of course"

He placed his cup on the table behind him, as he tighten his grip on her hand. Leading her out on the dance floor, where a slow song was currently playing. He was glad, Ms. Santiago had tried to teach him the fast paced dance that always seemed to pop up at their party's, or even where Mr. And Mrs. Santiago has one of the random dance moments to the radio. He always seems to end up stepping on Ms. Santiago feet. Hesitantly he placed his arm on Angel lower back, bringing her body closer to his. She could smell the cologne he had wore that night. He could smell the light perfume she had wore that night to. Taking the lead he slowly began to lead the Dance .

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance? _

_Would you run and never look back _

_Would you cry if you saw me crying _

_Would you save my soul tonight? _

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips? _

_Would you laugh oh please tell me these _

_Now would you die for the one you love? _

_Hold me in your arms tonight?_

She leaned in closer to Him, and his heart speed up again

"You Dance Wonderfully"

"Really?" he asked with a little bit of humor.

"Yes, this is the first time I've danced and haven't had my feet stepped on with in the first few steps"

He gave low chuckle that only she could hear, with a small smile on his face.

"Ill be sure to let Carlos, and Dom know"

"Pssh its not just them, Uncle Eddy just as bad, although I think he does it to me on purpose"

"Why in the world would he do that"

"So Tia Eva can give him lesson's" Marcus stared in to her eyes

"I might need some lessons, think you can help me?"

_I can be you hero baby _

_I can kiss away the pain _

_I will stand by you forever _

_You can take my breath away _

"Depends are you going to start stepping on my feet"

"Maybe"

"Well then I guess I have no choice"

He just gave her a smirk,

"What else can you teach me then?"

She laughed at him

"And what else do you need help on"

"Well my Spanish sucks"

"Why the hell are you trying to learn Spanish?"

He felt his cheeks heating up under her gaze.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine? _

_Would you lie would you run away _

_Am I in to deep? _

_Have I lost my mind? _

_I don't care you're here tonight_

_I can be you hero baby _

_I can kiss away the pain _

_I will stand by you forever _

_You can take my breath away _

"Eh what can I say just had an itch to learn it"

"Ok so we have Spanish and dancing, what else"

His hand tighten on her lower back, and her hand

"I'll think of something"

"I bet you will. You know I never thought you would ask me to dance"

She looked down shyly avoiding his eyes

"And why is that?"

She kept her eyes down away from his, he stopped and put his hand under her chin forcing her to make eye contact with him.

"Angel?"

"Well.. there are a lot more girls here, a lot of them prettier and older than me"

"And?"

"Well I though that some one who you would rather associate with"

Marcus looked up and around, giving me a small HM, at his surroundings.

"Well I don't see any other girls prettier than the girl in front me, and the only people I would want to associate my self with are either old enough to be my mother or my grandmother, but I would really rather associate my self with you"

"Really?"

_I just want to hold you _

_I just want to hold you _

_Am I in too deep? _

_Have I lost my mind? _

_Well I don't care you're here tonight_

He wrapped his arm around her waist taking her hand again,

"Really, no doubt about it Angel"

"Wow Marcus, have you ever sweet talked a girl before"

That question caught him off guard

"No, Why?"

"Because you really good at it"

_I can be you hero baby _

_I can kiss away the pain _

_I will stand by you forever _

_You can take my breath away _

"Nice to know, uh I guess"

"Don t read into that to much Marcus"

"I wont" He spinned her around bring her back closer to his body.

"So when are we going to start those lesson?"

"Well ill be here permanently next month, but we could start right now"

"Really?"

"Yes, for all my service I want some sort of payment" she raised her eye brow at him

Marcus heart clenched, he didn't know if it was in anticipation or fear, would she want money, was that all she wanted?

_I can be you hero baby _

_I can kiss away the pain _

_I will stand by you forever _

_You can take my breath away_

_I can be you hero baby _

_I can kiss away the pain _

_I will stand by you forever _

_You can take my breath away_

"And the payment?" he ask hesitantly

"A beso" she said simply

Marcus looked at her slightly confused

"Beso?"

She giggled, took her hand from his and placed it on his other shoulder, trailing her hands up into his well kept hair pulling his face a little closer to her. The heels did help her, due to his height.

"Lesson number one Marcus, Beso means Kiss"

"Oh" his eyes widen, his breath caught, his heart stopped.

"I think I can do that"

_You can take my breath my breath away _

_I can be your hero_

He pulled her body closer, placing his hand on her cheek. He pushed his lips against hers. One hand against her neck and another on her waist. Both of her hands were on his neck keeping him close to her.


End file.
